Her Name is Alice
by sailormewmewinuluver
Summary: The red queen is causing trouble once again. This time worse then anything she did before. Alice just docks in England after her latest voyage before she must go down the rabbit hole again. And something may have changed between her and the Mad Hatter... Rated for later chapters
1. Character Info

Name: Alice Kingsleigh

Age: 20

Occupation: hero of Wonderland and apprentice to Lord Ascot

Personality: Strong willed, Smart, Brave, Curious, Friendly, Well mannered, Stubborn, Good warrior

Likes: her friends, Wonderland, her family

Dislikes: The Red Queen, The Jabberwocky, The Red Assassin (later) the Red Queens followers

Background: Alice first visited Wonderland when she was 9. She told everyone of her adventures but they dismissed them as dreams. When she was 19 she went back to Wonderland to help overthrow the evil tyrant The Red Queen and put the White Queen back on the throne. She left Wonderland much to the protest of her friends. She promised however to come back. She traveled with Lord Ascot as his apprentice. She's traveled to Asia. She's now returning home and has many surprises awaiting her...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Returning Home

White Queen's P.O.V.  
I was sitting on my throne when my pet dove came in and told me distressing news. "Tarrant, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, Mallymkun, Nivens, Chessure please come here." I asked. They came immediatly. "What is it your majesty?" Tarrent ( The Mad Hatter) asked. "It's terrible my sister is gathering forces and I am told she has a new warrior much more powerful then the Jabberwocky. We need Alice." I told them grimly. "Do not worry our queen we will go get her." Twedledee said. "thank you now go." I told them and they left. I hope they can find her in time...

3rd Person P.O.V.  
"That was very interesting." Alice said to her master Lord Ascot. "Yes it was wasn't it." Lord Ascot replied. The duo had just docked in England after their latest trade route exploration. Alice loved sailing. She loved feeling the wind hitting her face and smelling the salty brine of the sea. As she was getting off the boat she saw her mother and sister waiting on the dock for her. She ran to them and hugged them tightly. "Hello guys." she said to them. "Welcome back dear." her mother said happily. They headed for their coach when Alice saw some familiar faces...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Down The Rabbit Hole Again

Alice's P.O.V.  
I had just returned home and was heading for the coach when I saw some familiar faces I haven't seen for a year. "I'll be right back." I told my mother and sister and took off for the trees I saw them behind. "What are you guys doing here?" I questioned them as I hugged them all. "We need you Alice." Tweedledee said. "Ya we're in big trouble." Tweedledum said. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "The red queen is back." the Hatter explained to me. "Alright let's go." I told them. If there was trouble in Wonderland I would help get rid of it. What I didn't know was I was being listened to.

Margret's P.O.V.  
"Alice has been taking a very long time mother. Should we check on her?" I asked my mother. "Yes we should." she replied and we headed for the trees where Alice ran off to. We heard voices and followed them because one of the voices was Alice's. We listened to their conversation ready to politely interrupt it. "The red queen is back and it is said she has a warrior more fierce then the Jabberwocky now." an unknown man's voice told someone. "Alright let's go." Alice said. So she's the one the man was talking to. We walked out and mother looked mad. "Just what are you doing with these strangers young lady?" mother asked. "Mother these aren't strangers and I need to help them." Alice told her. "Oh no you are not. You are coming back with me and your sister to the coach and then to home right now." mother said firmly. " I'm sorry about this mother but..." Alice said before running away with the strangers. Mother and I ran after them although it is very unladylike mother didn't seem to mind. We followed them to a rabbit hole? "Whee." one of the largely built children said while jumping down the hole. His twin followed him. Next went the mouse and rabbit who were talking. The cat just vanished into thin air! Soon it was only Alice and the man left. "After you." the man said politely. Alice was getting ready to jump when mom yelled at her.

Mad Hatter's P.O.V.  
"After you." I said politely to Alice. She was getting ready to jump when i heard a woman's voice yell at her. "Alice Kingsleigh just what do you think you are doing?" she demanded angrily. I saw another girl behind the woman. "Come back with us Alice." the girl said. "I cannot I am sorry mother, Margret they need me." Alice tried to reason with the woman. I decided to intervene because we were wasting time. "Excuse me Mrs. but we really need Alice. She is the only one who can defeat the warrior and save us all." I told her. She looked at me like I was mad which I am. "Ya right she needs to come now." the woman demanded again. " Mom I promise I'll explain everything after but I must go now." Alice told her mother. "No." her mom said. While they were arguing Niven poked his head out. "What's taking so long we will be late, late, very late." he said. Alice's mom screamed and fainted. The other girl caught her. "Margret take care of mother for me. I have to go now Alice told the girl. "Wait I want to go with you." Margret? said. "No you can't stay here with mom." Alice said and jumped down the hole. I tipped my hat to her and followed Alice back home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A First Time For Everything

Margret's P.O.V.  
The man jumped down the hole after Alice and I don't know why but I decided to follow them. I dragged mother to the hole and slid down because I could not jump. It was so strange yet wonderful here in the hole. Mother woke up part way down and freaked out on me. After I calmed her we landed in a circular room with many doors. we saw Alice as small as a bug going through a white door. I saw the vial that she put down and drank some. It was disgusting. Mother had some too and we found ourselves shrunk down as well. We went through the white door and saw a magnificent world (pic at top). I saw Alice back to her normal size walking through the trees. Mother and I quickly followed while remaining a discreet distance away. We could just hear what they were saying. "The queen is gonna love seeing you again Alice." the man said. "I hope so Hatter." Alice replied. We followed them for who knows how long when we approached a beautiful castle. Mother and I stared at it. We were shocked out of it when we heard a new voice. "Welcome back my dear girl." it said. I looked and saw a girl in a white dress. "Hello your Majesty." Alice said. So this must be the queen they were talking about. "Come in." she said while walking into the castle . Alice and the strangers followed her inside. Mother and I didn't know what to do when the doors opened again. A servant in all white escorted us into the castle. We went to the thrown room. Alice was putting on some armor. "It still fits." she said happily. "I thought it might. Here Alice." the queen said while handing Alice a long sharp sword. The servant told us to wait. We stood there taking it all in when he came back and lead us into the room. Alice turned around and dropped the sword from shock.


	5. Chapter 4

3rd Person P.O.V.  
Alice dropped the sword in shock. "Mother Margret what are you doing here?" Alice asked. "We followed you now what do you think you are doing with that?" her mother said angrily. "I...I..." Alice stuttered. Her mom just stood there glaring. The queen decided to intervene. "I know this is a lot to take in and you never knew about this but I asked Alice to keep it a secret. I didn't want people to know of Wonderland because it would cause problems. Alice however visited here as a child. And she returned last year to help us. Now we need her once more." the queen explained. "That may be but I don't want her risking her life and fighting. That is not what a lady does." her mom said in retaliation. "I understand your concern but it is her destiny. But enough of that for now you all must be hungry how about we eat and finish talking later." the queen said and left the room beckoning them to follow. Alice and her friends followed with no hesitation but Margret and Alice's mom followed only after a moment of hesitation. They entered a white dining room. It was magnificent. It had white crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and candlesticks at intervals across the table. Everyone sat except for Alice's mom and her sister. "Please sit." the queen said kindly. The two women sat down and they were served. Margret and Alice's mom were hesitant to eat the food for they had never seen food like it before. Alice and everyone else however ate it with no second thoughts. Margret was the first to try the food. She was surprised that it tasted so good. Her mom did the same shortly after. The queen stared talking to Alice's mom and Margret while Alice caught up with her friends. "How's Wonderland been since I've been gone except for recently?" Alice asked her friends. "It's been nice and peaceful until the queen came up with a new warrior." Tarrent told her. Just then the queen spoke up. "Tarrent we need some joy how about you do the futterwacken (spelling?) for us." Alice loved the futterwacken (spelling?). "Of course my lady." he said. He stood up , went to the center of the room and danced for them.


	6. Chapter 5

3rd person P.O.V.  
Alice laughed and clapped with her friends at the dance. Then the hatter decided to pull Alice into the dance with him. It was such fun. Her mother had not seen her this happy since her first voyage. Alice was enjoying her self so much. Even Margret seemed to be enjoying herself. But all that changed when an attendant came running in.

"My Lady. Beyard has... has come back and is bleeding profusedly."

Alice was the first to react. She jumped up from her chair and raced outside. Everyone else soon followed. When they got outside Alice ran over to her friend. The queen gasped in horror. Alice's mom and sister stood in shock with everyone else until the Bandersnatch came. Alice's mother and Margret screamed as they saw it approaching Alice. Alice walked over to it and started petting it's muzzle. The Bandersnatch layed down and started licking Beyards wounds. Soon the cuts were healed and he fell asleep. Alice gingerly pet the Bandersnatch before it walked to the queen. Margret and Alice's mom stepped back in fear. The Hatter went forward and helped Alice gently pick up Beyard. The queen watched sadly as they carried the poor dog inside while petting the Bandersnatch. The Bandersnatch went to lie down and everyone went in to see how their friend was doing.


End file.
